Bleeding Blue SVU
by AfireLove1998
Summary: Honey June "H.J." Tutuola was a first year DA when she met beat cop, Sonny Carisi, a few years back. They had drinks, then drinks turned into dates, and dates turned into something serious. For the next eight months, they were inseparable, until Honey was offered to work for the Manhattan police department as one of their DA's.
1. Girls Disappeared

16x01

Honey June "H.J." Tutuola was a first year DA when she met beat cop, Sonny Carisi, a few years back. They had drinks, then drinks turned into dates, and dates turned into something serious. For the next eight months, they were inseparable, until Honey was offered to work for the Manhattan police department as one of their DA's.

She wanted the job, even though it would put a dent in her relationship with Sonny since they currently lived in Staten Island.

Honey had a choice, a job or love. She chose to work. But what she didn't expect was a baby growing in her belly.

Six years later, she still works for the 16th precinct doing what she knows best. She just didn't expect to see her ex boyfriend being introduced as their newest detective with the special victims unit.

~Special Victims Unit~

 **Six years ago...**

"Keep 'em coming, Todd."

The bartender stared at the women with disbelief. She was one of his regulars, never one to get drunk. She usually had one drink and would be done for the night.

But tonight, something was wrong. It was obvious since her next drink would be her fifth.

"Tough day?" A man asked the woman as he sat beside her, making sure to keep a seat between them, giving her some space.

The woman nodded, she didn't look away from her drink. "Yeah, you can say that."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked her. She didn't say anything. The man waved at the bartender, "I'll, uh, pick up her tab. Drinks on me."

The woman smirked, "How generous." She looked over at him and noticed he still had on his uniform. "You a cop?"

"With the 120th precinct."

"Hmm, interesting. I've never seen you around."

The man shrugged, "New York is a big city."

She chuckled. "You can say that again."

He smiled. He was taken by her beauty. Her brown skin, her brown eyes, her brown hair. She was a beautiful woman. "You said you never see me around. You a cop too?"

She laughed as she shook her head before taking another swig of her beer. "No, I'm a DA. I work for the 120th."

"Oh small world." There was a pause between them. "I'm Dominick, by the way. But you can call me Sonny."

"You tell all the girls to call you Sonny."

"The ones I'd like to take out."

She smiled at him. "Smooth. I'm Honey." Sonny raised as eyebrow. Honey rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's my real name."

Sonny lifted his arms up in defense, jokingly. "Hey, nothing wrong with that. You have a nice name." He grabbed his beer and opened it. "What got you down in the dumps, huh?"

"I lost my first case today. Girl killed her boyfriend in cold blood, premeditated...she walks free."

Sonny sighed. "That's a tough one."

"Yeah, so...I feel like I failed him...and his family."

"Hey, the way I see it...you probably fought hard to win, but in today's world...no one wants to send a pretty girl to prison."

Honey looked at him. "Assuming that she's pretty."

Sonny shrugged. "I'm taking a wild guess here."

That comment made her laugh. "Well, yeah, some might say she's quite attractive."

For the next few hours, the two stayed and talked, ordered more drinks, even danced a little. Even though he was tipsy, it wasn't a shock to him that he was so into her. He smile was so capturing, her laugh was like a tender rhapsody.

"Alright. Alright. Closing time, you two." Todd, the bartender, told them. Honey frowned as she turned around to notice the empty bar.

"God, is it 3 a.m. already?"

"Yeah, you two have been yapping each other's ears off for the past five hours."

Sonny and Honey looked at each other. Being under his gaze made her blush.

"Looks like I should be heading home."

"Let me walk you?" Sonny offered.

"No, it's okay. I live several blocks away, I'll catch a cab."

"I have my cop car. You don't have to do that."

Honey smirked. "Okay, you've convinced me. Lead the way, Sonny."

The car wasn't at all quiet. They continued their conversation. He would ask her question about law, telling her that he was interested in maybe becoming a lawyer. She would ask about why he wanted to be a cop in the first place. They would then goof around. There wasn't a moment where they weren't engaged in each other's words.

"Pull over, this is my building."

He did what he was told. They sat there for a moment, it was the only time things were silent.

"So, um, thanks...for tonight. I enjoyed it." Honey started saying. "This has probably been the most spontaneous thing I've ever done since high school, so."

"I, uh, I want to see you again."

Honey's heart started beating faster. "Yeah? Well, I wanna see you again." She reaches in her purse and pulled out her card. "Give me a call."

She walked out of the car. By the time she was in front of her door, he phone rang. "Hello?"

"Yeah, this is Sonny. I was making sure you didn't give me a phony number."

"Phony? Was that an unintentional pun?"

Sonny's laughter filled her ears. "Yeah, it was. Can't believe I didn't catch that."

"Well, now you know. Goodnight, Sonny."

"Goodnight, Honey."

~Special Victims Unit~

 **Six years later...**

"Gia, hurry up, babe. School starts in an hour. With this traffic today, we'll be lucky we make it on time."

As she was putting on her earrings, Honey could hear Gia's feet running across her room upstairs.

"Ready, mommy!"

Honey turned around to see her daughter's hair in a ponytail. She squinted her brown eyes. "I thought you wanted your hair down today?"

Gia shook her head. "Today's P.E. day."

"Did you grab your change of clothes?"

Gia nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Don't forget your journal."

Honey walked off to grab her car keys. Gia followed her. "It's already in my book bag."

Honey sighed happily, "Alright, mini me, vámonos!"

~Special Victims Unit~

This morning was calming, she knew today wasn't going to be rough. But before she could get into her office, Barba's assistant called out for her.

"Honey?"

The woman sighed before turning around, "Yes?"

"Barba wanted to see you."

"Okay," Honey said before walking into Barba's office. He was at his desk, reading. He looked up at her.

"Knocking would have been nice."

"You requested me? ¿Que esta pasando?"

"Olivia wants one of us to head to Attica with her, to talk to Tino–"

"She's still pushing this Ellie Porter case?"

Barba nodded, "Seems like it."

"Well, I have some paperwork to finish up so I'll give this one to you. Let me know if you need a consultant."

Barba nodded before packing his suitcase. "Always."

~Special Victims Unit~

"No, River, nothing is wrong with your case...I just wanted to check up on you and your son. What you went through was traumatic."

"No, no. We're fine...now that the bad man is in jail, thanks to you."

"Gracias. Just know if you need anything else, don't hesitate to call."

"I won't. Thank you, Ms. Tutuola."

"You're welcome."

After she hung up, Honey smiled. After winning cases, it always made her feel warm inside, like she was a superhero and the bad guys were taken away for good.

As she finished up her paperwork on her last case, her phone started ringing. Seeing who it was, she answered.

"Uncle Fin...to what I owe the pleasure?"

"You hear about what happened today?"

"Barba told me his visit with Tino the other day went interesting...the guy basically threatened Olivia."

"Yeah, Tino got shivved nine times. One of the girls got shoot along with her John. The shooter that shot at me and Rollins got dealt with. And someone shot up the park that Noah and his babysitter was chilling at."

"Oh my God. No shit. What the hell? Do I need to come down there? Is Barba there?"

"No, stay in your office. I guess I just wanted to call and ask about Gia. I know she ain't apart of this but–"

"But she's still a little girl. No, I get it."

"Where is the little rascal anyway?"

Honey chuckled, "She's in dance class as of right now. Then after that, she has her tutoring session."

"That catholic school treating her okay?"

"Yeah! She likes it."

"That's good. Let me get back to work, I'll talk to you later."

"Maybe you can come over for dinner."

"Maybe."

"Hey, I'll head by the precinct later." After they said their goodbyes, they hung up.

~Special Victims Unit~

"Job well done, I heard," Honey said to Barba over the phone.

"It was tricky but I managed without you."

"Ah, don't go break my heart, Rafael."

"Drinks this weekend?"

Honey was walking into the Special Victims Unit building, "Sure, why not? I can drink you under the table."

"Bet on it. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Honey sat at her Uncle's desk, she noticed that his jacket was already gone. "Damn, did he step out? Let me text him."

 **To: Uncle Fin**

 **Hey, where are you?**

"Uh, ma'am, you can't sit there."

At the sound of the man's voice, Honey froze. She turned around to see Sonny, her ex boyfriend.

When he saw her face, time stood still. "Honey?"

"Sonny?"

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _I've had this little bugger in my head for so long I just had to get it out! I know this story might not become popular since we're lacking some Carisi fanfics. I just love Dominick so much that he deserves some kind of love. what do you all think of the story? do you like it? would you like for me to continue?_**


	2. American Disgrace

**16x02**

~Special Victims Unit~

"And I told you, Gia. No sugar after 7pm, you always wake up in a bad mood."

The six year old frowned at her mom. "I couldn't help it, mama. I loves a good cannoli!"

Honey rolled her eyes, "Sounds like someone I know."

"You had your special drink after 8, you promised to stop doing that."

Her grip on the steering wheel got tighter, "How would you know what I have after 8? You are supposed to be in bed by that time."

Gia's eyes widen, she was quiet for a moment, until she looked at her mom again. "7:50."

"What?"

"I went to bed late last night."

Honey was confused. "Okay..."

"You put me to bed at 7:50, mommy. It takes you a long time to get all your study books out so I know you made you special drink after 8."

Honey smirked. "You have no proof."

"Your eyes, you look sleepy...you never sleep well if you have your red juice after 8."

Honey grinned, "Clever girl. You got me red-handed on a theory. What's your proof?"

"Your glass cup. Before you made dinner you had your lipstick on, then by the time I had to go to bed...it was gone. You have a little lipstick stain on your cup, like you didn't have any lipstick on."

"And what does that indicate?"

"That you drank your red juice after 8. You're guilty."

The mother parked her car beside the catholic school. "Alright, monkey butt, break a leg."

"Have a nice day at work, mommy," the little girl said before giving her mom a kiss.

Honey watched her run in the building with her classmates following her, after saying "bye" to their parents.

"That kid is a spitting image of her father, inside and out."

~Special Victims Unit~

 **One Week Ago...**

"Sonny?" Honey said, barely above a whisper. Her face went pale, like she's seen a ghost.

Carisi smiled. "Yeah, it's me. Wow– you look good."

The woman blushed under his gaze, like old times. "Um, thanks." She placed her phone on her Uncle's desk before standing up to give her ex a hug. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I, uh, work here now."

Honey raised an eyebrow. "You? In SVU? Hmm."

Sonny eyed her as he grinned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just...didn't take you for the empathic type, never have."

"It's been six year, Honey. People change."

Honey gave him a small smile. "So it seems."

Just then her phone buzzed on the desk, gaining attention from them both. The text message though revealed her screensaver, which was a picture of Gia in the pool during the 4th of July a few months ago. Honey quickly picked up her phone to see that her Uncle responded to her.

 **From: Uncle Fin**

 **Just got home. What's up?**

Instead of replying, she put her phone in her purse.

"Cute kid," Sonny said, feeling the awkward tension between them. He didn't understand why it built up so quickly.

"Oh, yeah," Honey laughed nervously, "She's my bundle of joy."

Sonny's eyes widen slightly, "Oh, she's yours."

"Yeah, my little girl...Gia."

"Beautiful name."

Honey nodded, looking away from the detective. "Speaking of Gia, I should head home. My babysitter doesn't like to work long hours."

The detective shook his head, "Sounds like you need a new babysitter."

"You offering yourself up?" Honey asked jokingly as she started walking away.

"If I wasn't here, I would."

"I believe you."

"See you around, Honey."

As she was leaving she turned around, "Yeah, see you around."

Once she was in the elevator, she exhaled that breath she was holding.

~Special Victims Unit~

 **One Week Later**

 _Present Time_

Before she could walk into her office, Barba stopped her.

"Did you see the news?"

"No, what?"

"Shakir Wilkins–"

Honey shifted on her feet. "The basketball player?"

"Yes, him. He was just accused of assault and rape, it was caught on tape."

Honey's eyes widen, "The rape was caught on tape?"

Barba shook his head. "No, the girl assaulting him, screaming "You know what you did" was caught on tape."

The female lawyer folded her arms, "Okay, Liv investigating the case?"

"More than likely."

Before she opened her office door, she looked at Barba. "Well, this case should be fun," she said sarcastically.

~Special Victims Unit~

"So I gave this Marcie girl five grand. She had no memory of what happened. It was the same cockamamie story Carla told." Bauer told Detective Tutuola and the two lawyers who were present.

"But...you haven't heard Carla's story yet." Honey pointed out.

"And Macie-Lynn was six months ago." Barba commented.

"Well, I may have the timeline confused–" Bauer stuttered.

"My father runs a multi-billion dollar company fielding hundreds of emails and phone calls a day, you can't expect him to remember who said what when." Bauer's daughter, who is also his lawyer, said to the detective and two lawyers.

"Yeah," Fin said, "but you'd remember if someone else came to you about Shakir, right?"

"How's that?" The older man asked. It was obvious that he was playing dumb. Honey and Barba knew the older man knew more than he led on.

"Mr. Bauer, you're looking at witness bribery." Barba told him, getting a little irritated at his antics. "Think hard."

"Okay, actually, we are done here. Dad?"

"No. No. No." Bauer started to say. "There was a gold digger. A black girl...works in retail. I didn't believe a word she said."

"Alright, we'll send someone to get a statement from her. Just know that this isn't over, Mr. Bauer." Honey told him.

After a moment, Bauer and his daughter left.

"I'll see you at the office, I'm going to go talk to Liv." Barba whispered to Honey. She nodded as she collected her notes.

There was a knock on the door, getting her attention. It was Sonny with his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, Dominick, hey."

"You know I like it when you call me Sonny."

She smirked at him. "I'm aware. Did you need something?"

Carisi shook his head. "No, I was just wondering if you wanted to get some lunch with me."

The lawyer gave him a small smile. "I would be I'm getting really invested in this case, I need to look over my notes and– well, would you like to take a raincheck for right now?"

Sonny nodded, he gave her a soft smile. "Yeah, I'll catch you at another time."

"Good." She walked past him, her arm hit his. She felt the spark between them. The feeling was once again unfamiliar to her, it's been six years since she was in a committed relationship.

~Special Victims Unit~

"I'm sorry. Who are we talking about now?" Attorney Calhoun asked the two other lawyers present with detective Rollins with them.

"Tiana Raynes, Sharkwear salesgirl." Barba informed her.

"And she kept her panties?" Shakir asked the two attorneys.

"Yeah, there were semen on them and her dress." Amanda told him.

Honey folded her arms. "Better than an autograph, apparently."

Calhoun rolled her eyes at the comment. "When did she allege this took place?"

Barba stood by his desk with Honey beside him. "You were in her store for a March Madness event, Mr. Wilkins."

"I was everywhere for March Madness," Shakir explained, "16 cities for 16 days."

"This was in the Sharkwear flagship store," Amanda pulled out an iPad to show Wilkins a photo, "Tiana took a selfie with you and your cutout. That's her, that's the dress."

"Okay, she met him." Calhoun tried to dismiss the photo.

"Well, she says he did more than that so we are going to need a DNA sample today, Mr. Wilkins."

Calhoun stepped in for her client. "Just a minute. Shakir–"

"No. No. Look, I wanna be total straight here," Shakir took a seat. Just as he sighed, he said, "I was in a bad place."

"How original..." Honey whispered loud enough for Barba to hear. He smirked at her.

"I just lost my marriage," Shakir continued. "My wife and I separated on New Year's, and yes, I've been dating since."

"And you "dated" Tiana Raynes?" Honey asked, taking a seat on the side of Barba's desk.

"No, hooked up." Shakir answered. "One time, after hours, in a dressing room. It was her idea."

"Classy." Honey commented, sarcastically.

"That's not her story." Amanda told the accused "rapist". "She told me you drugged her and she woke up the next morning, in the store, her dress stained."

"She says this now, five months later? And she just happened to save the panties? This is well-timed blackmail." Calhoun pointed out.

"Look, she's lying about the rape," Shakir said, defending himself.

"Yeah, like, Carla?" Rollins scrolled through some photos, showing him each girl who came forward about him "raping" them. "Hmm? Like Macie-Lynn? They all say that you bought them a drink. And the next thing they remember they were naked, and they had been violated!"

"They are lying too!"

"About what? Tiana's lying about being raped?" Barba asked, standing up from his desk. "But you did have sex with her and the other two. They're lying about everything?"

"Okay. Okay. I don't know what's going on here. But Carla and the other one–"

"Macie-Lynn?"

"I may have had sex with them also."

"And if you did, it was consensual, isn't that right, Shakir?" Calhoun asked her client.

"Yes, absolutely." Shakir said. "I mean, so I wasn't all warm and cuddly afterwards. I like sleeping alone. You know, spending the night, spooning, it's not part of the Shakir Wilkins experience."

"Can't blame you there." Amanda commented. "Now by the way, do you have a prescription for Ambien or Xanax?"

"Yes, of course, I do. I can't sleep most night because my wife is trying to take my son. And that's why I couldn't admit to the sex, she will crucify me with it in the custody battle."

"You've got bigger problems than a custody battle, Mr. Wilkins." Honey informed him.

~Special Victims Unit~

"You know, maybe get yourself a condo in the city, but it's your choice Carla." Shakir's voice said over a recorded audio.

"A controlled meet? You can't do that once he's represented by counsel." Calhoun said.

"It wasn't our idea. It's her phone." Amanda told the defense attorney.

Calhoun folded her arms. "Uh-huh, and second of all, it's not probative."

"Pleading in the the alternative, never a sign of strength." Barba said.

"I was just trying to find out why she was lying, what she wanted."

"Shakir, you don't have to–"

"SHAKIR WILKINS IS NOT A RAPIST!" Shakir yelled.

"And you'll get the opportunity to tell your side of the story to the jury." Honey told him. Her and Barba looked at Amanda and gave her a slight nod.

Amanda pulled out her cuffs, "Shakir Wilkins, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law..."

~Special Victims Unit~

"Mama! Mama! It came out! It came out!" Gia screamed excitedly as she ran in the kitchen.

"What came out, babe?" Honey asked as she stirred the taco soup.

"My first tooth, see?" Gia placed her tooth on the counter, and gave her mom a big smile. And it was true, her first bottom tooth came out.

"Awe, my baby is loosing her baby teeth, should I be sad?"

Gia shook her head. "No, because Uncle Fin said it means I'm becoming a big girl."

Honey pouted playfully. "But I want you to stay a baby forever."

Gia folded her arms, like she was an adult. "You can't always get what you want, mommy."

The mother scoffed before chuckling. "Okay, put your tooth under your pillow so the tooth fairy can leave you a dollar."

"About that...can you leave a message to the tooth fairy?"

Honey lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah, sure."

"Tell her that I'd like five dollars so I can buy an ice cup from school tomorrow."

"Five dollars?"

"Yes, mommy."

Honey placed her hands on her hips. "The ice cups at school only cost $2.50."

"I have to get Rebecca one because he parents never let her buy one because her mommy said they can't spare extra money because our school cost a lot for us to go and learn."

The mother sighed, "Yeah, they're right about that. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, mommy. Can I pick out what to wear after bath time?"

"Yes, you can."

Gia started bouncing up and down, "Yes! I'm gonna be a princess tonight."

"¡ _Una princesa bonita_!" Honey yelled out as her daughter left the kitchen. As she was finishing dinner, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Barba.

 **From: Rafael**

 **Sent: Sunday, August 24, 7:34 p.m.**

 **Court tomorrow, want to go over our notes?**

Honey smiled, she looked in the pot to make sure she made enough soup to feed the three off them. She texted him back.

 **To: Rafael**

 **Sure! Hope you don't mind an excited five year old sitting at the dinner table with us.**

Seconds later, her phone buzzed again.

 **From: Rafael**

 **You know I have a soft spot for Gia, see you soon.**

~Special Victims Unit~

"And when the third woman, Tiana Raynes, came to you and said Shakir Wilkins had raped her, did you promise her a bonus?" Barba asked Mr. Bauer.

"Yes, I did," the older man admitted.

"Can you tell the jury why you gave these women money, which may appear to some as buying their silence?"

"I take no joy in this. I had a long term relationship with Mr. Wilkins. I simply couldn't reconcile my knowledge of him with what these women were saying. At the time I believed these were false allegations."

"And now?" Barba pushed him to continue.

"After I saw how upset Carla was in that elevator, it began to gnaw at me, and the other girls...there's a saying...when three people at a party tell you you're drunk, don't drive home."

"Thank you, Mr. Bauer," Barba said before going back to his seat.

"I'm sure we can all agree you're in a difficult position, Mr. Bauer," Calhoun said.

"Yes, thank you."

"But isn't it true you're only testifying today in exchange for avoiding charges of bribing a witness?"

"I'm testifying here today because I made a wrong decision, and for that, I apologize."

"But no charges have been filed."

"Correct."

Calhoun was now standing in front of the jury. "At the time these complainants came forward, did you believe their stories?"

"No, I did not. I simply couldn't think that the man I knew was capable of doing the things they said he was doing."

"But now you do believe that Shakir Wilkins assaulted these three women?"

"Yes, I do, as I said after the scene in the elevator with Carla, replaying those words without blinders on, so God help me, yes I do."

Honey looked over at Shakir to see that his eyes was focused on someone sitting in the "audience", when she looked back, she noticed Cordelia Bauer staring back at the basketball player. She quickly wrote in her notes that maybe there was a connection between them that goes beyond professionalism.

"Does the sudden change in your beliefs give you the right to invoke the moral clause and terminate your contract with Mr. Wilkins, saving your roughly half a billion dollars?"

"Roughly, yes, but that's not why I terminated him."

"Does getting out your contract with Mr. Wilkins provide long-term relief?"

"Objection," Barba and Honey said at the same time.

"Withdrawn," Calhoun said, taking her seat, "Nothing further."

It was then Carla's turn to take the stand.

"I came to...naked...sore...I had pieces of memory of Shakir Wilkins raping me."

Honey stood in front of her. "But you didn't go to the hospital? You didn't tell the police?"

"I was afraid of what people would think of me, or what would happen to my job."

"So, why come forward now?"

"Well, I was asked to work with Shakir again, at the press conference for his re-signing. I couldn't hold it in."

It was then Macie-Lynn at the stand.

"I blacked out. When I came to, my clothes were off...I was...bruised. I'd knew I've been raped."

"You knew this...and yet, you didn't call the police, friends, family—" Calhoun asked Macie from her place at her table.

"I come from a good Christian home. I went to a hotel with a black athlete, my mother would have blamed me, like you're blaming me now."

~Special Victims Unit~

 **From: Alia**

 **Gia asked when you're gonna be home, she wants you to read her a story.**

Honey smiled at her phone. It was in the evening and she was reviewing with Tiana along with Barba and Amanda.

 **To: Alia**

 **I might be home late. Read to her for me. See you soon.**

"Then I woke up. My dress was ripped, stained...he raped me." Tiana repeated for them as she sat at the stand.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Amanda asked her.

"Look, I know I have to do this but I had to take an express bus and a taxi to get here."

The attorneys looked at Amanda.

"Okay, we can reimburse you for that."

"And that's it?" Tiana asked, there was a hint of bitterness in her voice. Barba looked at Honey.

Honey looked at the girl before asking, "Is everything alright, Tiana?"

"I just," Tiana started to say, but sighed, "forget it. Just tell me what you and Mr. Bauer want me to say."

"We want you to say exactly what happened." Barba told her, it was obvious that he was getting concerned.

"Lemme look at what I said before and I'll get it right."

"Okay, then, tell us–"

"What did you mean when you said you'd say what Orion Bauer wanted you to say?" Barba asked, he noticed the wording in her sentence earlier.

Tiana rolled her eyes, like she got caught with something.

As Barba stood up, so did Honey.

Honey folded her arms, "Orion Bauer gave you a bonus to keep quiet about the initial complaint, isn't that right?"

"A bonus," Tiana said, unimpressed. "Uh-huh, right."

"Are you saying he didn't make a payment?" Barba asked, trying to get some facts straight. Tiana gave him a look. "What?"

"How much is that suit? Two grand?"

Barba stared at the girl. "I beg your pardon."

"And that tie? Please, I work in retail, you think I don't know?"

"Okay, Tiana, what does that have to do with anything?" Amanda asked her.

"Oh, hello, white girl–"

"Whoa, this is getting out of hand..." Honey said, stepping back into the conversation.

"And who asked you anything, señorita? Orion Bauer paid me half-assed what he paid those other girls."

"And how do you know this?" Honey asked.

"I heard it on LMZ. Do you think I'm stupid? He paid them five grand, so maybe you call him and make it right then I'll remember better."

Barba sighed, mostly out of frustration. He hated it when people waste his time over lies and scandals. "And he paid them for what? To keep quiet about the rape?"

Tiana scoffed, "Please." There was a pause between the four people in the room. "All I know is, I got paid to say Shakir raped me."

Honey's neutral face instantly turned into a frown, she immediately got irritated. Amanda rolled her eyes and walked back over to the table.

Barba was kind of still in disbelief. "Are you saying..." the A.D.A. sighed, "Are you saying that Shakir Wilkins did not rape you?"

"I'm saying is you get Mr. Bauer to give me the right amount, the fair amount, I'll say whatever to three of you want me to say," Tiana told him, "Hell, I'll do you nasty like I did Shakir in that dressing room but you got to man up and pay up."

~Special Victims Unit~

"Did you meet with the judge?" Honey asked Barba over that phone.

"Yes, she gave us 48 hours to investigate Tiana's story."

"I cannot believe how this is playing out."

"I'm taking Rollins with me to go talk with Bauer again, you coming with me?"

Honey sat at her desk and sighed, "No, I'm sitting this one out. One more word about black and white, I'll throw a fit. I swear."

"Yeah, I know. I'll keep you updated."

"Gracias."

"De nada. Bye."

~Special Victims Unit~

"They are animals. I did what I had to do to protect you, to keep you from making the biggest mistake–"

Barba turned off the audio recording.

"Animals?" Fin asked, a bit taken aback by what Bauer had to say about the relationship his daughter had with Shakir. "He makes his living off athletes and he talks like that?"

"That's exactly what I said!" Honey told her Uncle, she shook her head.

"Wow. Look, he's gotta be senile or crazy–" Olivia said.

"Or both." Honey added for her.

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Or both."

"I feel bad for Cordelia. Her father's a narcissist, she fell for another one. The girl never really had a chance." Amanda stated.

"And how did we...get this tape?" Benson asked the two attorneys.

"We can't tell you." Honey informed the sergeant.

"And we had to promise not to use this against Mr. Bauer." Barba added. "But we know what this means."

~Special Victims Unit~

"In light of new evidence, we're asking for immediate dismissal of all charges, your honor." Calhoun asked the judge.

The judge nodded, "Mr. Barba? Ms. Tutuola?"

"The people have no objection." Barba said.

"So ordered. Mr. Wilkins, you are free to go."

Calhoun seemed proud of herself, she walked over to shake Barba and Honey's hand. "Win some. Lose some. Nice tie, Barba. Love the pearls on you, Tutuola."

The two attorneys walked out of the courtroom together. "I'm gonna go upstairs and duck some calls." Barba said, walking back to his office.

"I'm right behind you, I have some paperwork to finish, should be fun." She looked over to see Carisi giving her a sympathetic smile.

~Special Victims Unit~

And after a long day of ducking calls, finishing paperwork, and pondering on how Bauer got away with his crime, Honey was finally home where she could comfortably rest with her daughter.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story! I'm enjoying writing it so far, maybe because it's so realistic, you know? I'd actually would love some feedback to know how you guys feel about the story. Also, I will answer any questions you have about my characters.**


	3. Father Found

•Father Found•

~Special Victims Unit~

"As I told you before, it's hard to take a case that has no evidence," Honey was on the phone with one of her old friends.

"There is no evidence that he did it, yes. But, I know this happened, it's a gut feeling."

"Clarissa, I'm sorry. I can't. Listen, instead of talking to me you need to go to the police."

"You expect me to file a report against my own husband?"

Honey sighed, "I'm not sure what you want me to do, Rissa."

Clarissa scoffed, "You're like everyone else. You think I'm crazy. I tell you that I think my husband is killing people and you dismiss my theories. You're no good. A poor excuse for a friend."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Instead of replying, Clarissa hung up.

Honey sighed to herself, she looked over at the tv that was playing, it was on the news. It looked serious so she turned it up.

"...a young woman was attacked, slapped elven times. Police say that they have no suspect in custody. Back to you Jerry."

"SVU should be on it, might have a case within the week, should I give this to Barba? Nah."

After spending hours in her office, it was nearly noon when she decided to take a break from receiving calls and looking over active case files. Before she could walk over to her mini-fridge to grab some water, her phone started ringing.

Seeing that it was Gia's school, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Tutuola, this is nurse Daisy."

"Hi, nurse Daisy, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I've been trying to reach you all morning, but it seems as if we've been calling your house. Your daughter recently told us your cell phone number."

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to give it to you all, but I've been busy at work–"

"That's fine, dear. I just wanted to inform you that your daughter has been sick all morning, and she's running a little fever."

Without thinking, Honey started gathering her things together, "Oh my God. Is she okay? I'm coming to pick her up, right now."

As she hung up, there was a knock at her office door, when she looked up, Sonny was standing there. "Hey, you."

"Hey," He said with a smile, "You busy?"

"Actually, I'm just about to head out. Something you need?"

"I'm off duty today, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat? I remember your favorite places."

"Oh, we might have to take another–"

"Raincheck?" Sonny shook his head. "You know, just tell me you don't want to be around me outside of work. I get that."

Honey placed her purse on her desk, she gave Sonny a dazed expression. "You know me better than that. If I didn't want to be around you, we wouldn't be talking right now. If you must know, my daughter is sick, I have to pick her up...take her to the doctor, maybe even stay home with her today."

Instantly regretting accusing her of being shallow, Sonny looked away from her, he turned around with a small smile. "How about I tag along? Keep you company, maybe buy your kid an ice cream."

Honey stood there for a second, she thought it would be nice to have another adult around. And maybe to see Gia around Sonny, her father, would be interesting. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, let's go."

~Special Victims Unit~

 **Six years ago...**

"And how have you been feeling?"

"Tired, which isn't me. I go to bed at a certain time, I'm usually well rested by the time I need to go to work. And now I'm gaining a few pounds, I'm on a diet...I don't get it. Could this be PMS? Or something serious?"

"When's the last time you had your period?"

Honey thought about it for a moment, she started to get concerned. Without another thought, she pulled out her notepad, her last period was logged in over two months ago. "Um, January 9th."

Her doctor raised an eyebrow. "You do know it's March 28th, right?"

"I'm aware," Honey placed her head in her hands, "I've been so busy that I haven't had time to really notice that I skipped my period...twice."

The doctor placed her notes on the counter, "Okay, here's what we're going to do. We are going to take some blood and run some test, including a pregnancy test. We're also going to give you an ultrasound, just figure out where we're at or what we're dealing with. That sounds alright to you?"

Honey gave her a strained smile. "Perfect."

It didn't take long for the doctor to come back in, "Honey, I got the results."

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

Honey's eyes widen as she smiled. "Oh, wow."

"I'm going to send a nurse to come get you for your ultrasound."

~Special Victims Unit~

Honey stared at the ultrasound photo, she still couldn't believe it.

She was 12 weeks pregnant. There was no way she could call Sonny and tell him, she hasn't spoken to him in almost two months, it would be awkward.

So, she dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Tutuola." The voice on the other end answered.

"Uncle Fin, hey," Honey said with warmth.

"H.J., what's up?"

"You have time to talk?"

"Always got time to talk to you, kiddo. You in the office today?"

She shook her head like he could see her, "No, actually. It's my day off."

"What's up? You don't sound like yourself."

Rather than beat around the bush, she blurted it out, "I'm pregnant."

There was silence on the other end. "What?"

"I'm having a baby, my due date is October 12, 2008."

"You're not kidding?"

"No, I'm not. I'm 12 weeks, I'm staring at a sonogram right now."

Fin sighed, he wasn't upset or anything, he just wanted to figure things out with her. "Where's that boyfriend of yours? Weren't you seeing somebody?"

"Yeah, I was–"

"Oh no, did you scare the poor boy away? Is it his?"

Honey couldn't help the tears that poured out of her brown orbs. "Yes, this baby is his. But it's been a few months since I've talked to him...he's probably moved on by now. I'm not gonna bother him with a baby."

"Look, Honey, I've been on the other end. Had many girlfriends be pregnant, have an abortion and I find out later. You have this baby and he finds out years from now...it's gonna hurt him."

Honey closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't plan on seeing him again, so...no worries."

Fin was quiet. "I know I haven't gotten a chance to meet the guy but I could tell you really cared about him. I say give him a call."

Honey smiled. "I'll think about it."

"Yeah? Well, kiddo I gotta get back to work, I'll call you later."

"Thanks, Uncle Fin."

"Anytime, shortcake."

~Special Victims Unit~

 **Six years later...**

 _Present time_

Honey had her eyes trained on the road. With being a mom and New York traffic being unpredictable, Honey has always thought it was best to keep her eyes on other cars and not get hit.

"I can't believe it, you know." Sonny said, his eyes going back and forth from Honey to the road.

"Can't believe what?"

"You driving a mom car, you being a mom. I'm telling you...Gia's dad is one lucky guy. He gets to have a piece of you and him running around. Guess we never got that lucky, huh?"

"So, what you been doing for the past six years? I figured you'd be married, a few kids." Sonny took a mental note on how Honey changed the subject back to him.

"Ah, no, I guess I never found the one."

"Hmm, interesting, there's thousands of women in New York, and you couldn't find one to settle down with it."

Sonny looked at her, there was a certain glint in his eyes. "The one I found didn't want to settle with me."

Honey knew he was taking about her. She sighed as she shook her head. "No, she probably wanted to settle down with you, she just didn't think you wanted to settle with her."

"If given another chance, you think I should go for it?"

Honey looked at him for one second, her heart started beating quickly. "Yeah, I think so." The mother pulled over in a parking spot. "We're here."

Sonny immediately recognized the school, he puffed as he was surprised. "Catholic school? You're a catholic, Honey? Since when?"

Honey got out the car, "No, I'm not a Catholic but her dad is...I wanted to respect his religion so..."

Sonny followed Honey inside the school. He smiled at all the versus's on the wall, the art, and the statue of Mary.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up Gia D. Tutuola."

"Ah, yes, ma'am. I'll go get her. Just sign her out."

Honey quickly scribble down the time and date she came by to get her sick daughter.

"Nice school," Sonny whispered.

"I would hope so, I pay $575 a month for her to go here."

Sonny whistled at the price, "Yeah, but it's worth it. It's good for her education and to get in touch with her religion."

Before Honey could continue the conversation, Gia came running down the hall.

"Mama!" Gia said excitedly as she hugged her mother's hip.

Sonny smiled at first but he started to notice something. Gia had short dark hair, lightly tanned skin, and big brown eyes. She reminded him of one of his sisters. Carisi shook the idea that Gia belonged to him out of his head, because there was no way.

Gia looked over at the man standing near them, she continued to eye him. There was just something about him. "Mommy, who's this?"

Honey looked at Sonny and the at Gia, "oh, baby, this is mommy's friend, Sonny."

"Hi, I'm Gia."

"Hi, Gia. I'm Dominick but you can call me Sonny," The detective grinned at the little girl.

"Okay, Sonny."

~Special Victims Unit~

"You have to get the swirling kind, mama." Gia whispered to her mom while all three of them waited in line for some ice cream.

"Is that what you want, Gia? Because you can get whatever you like." Sonny told her. The little girl blushed under his gaze, suddenly becoming shy.

"Yes, Sonny," she said, hiding her head in her mom's coat.

Honey giggled, "she's really shy around new people."

"We'll get to know each other, right?" He asked the five year old.

"Yeah," Gia's face went red as she hugged her mother's side.

"Hey, Sonny, you want to come by for dinner? Gia likes to read to new guests, she gets really proud of her fluency when it comes to words."

"I'd love to. Pizza and chips for dinner?"

Gia's eyes went wide, "Oh, mama, can we have that?"

"Yeah, why not?"

~Special Victims Unit~

"And then this one time I went to the zoo with mommy and this monkey was behind the glass and it was coping every move I make– it was so cute and funny!"

Sonny laughed at her cuteness. "Yeah, yeah. Monkey see, monkey do."

"That's what mommy said!"

The detective looked at his watch. "Okay, your mom said if she's not back with pizza in twenty minutes go ahead and tell you to take a bath."

"Aweee, already? I like being around you."

"Yeah? Me too, but go on and do as your mother says, okay?"

Gia frowned, getting up from her spot. "Okay." When she ran upstairs, Sonny walked around the living room to look at some pictures of Honey and Gia.

From what Sonny can see, Gia barely looked like her mother. He was aware that Honey was biracial, Latina mom and a black dad. He could tell that her Hispanic background comes through Gia because of her dark hair and dark eyes. Even then, Gia looked so familiar. The pictures of the little girl smiling really captured his attention, her eyes would squint and her cheeks lifted...like him.

He looked away from the photos, his hands now on his hips. He thought about it. Gia is five, almost six according to what Gia said, it take eight to nine months to have a baby. Gia was born is September...Honey left him in January.

His eyes widen.

Just then Honey walked through the door with two boxes of pizza. "Hey, I got your favorite. Luckily, Gia likes goat cheese and sun-dried tomatoes–" She noticed Sonny standing near the baby pictures of Gia. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her. She could tell by his face that he might have put two and two together.

"Honey, if I ask you something...promise to be straight with me about it?"

Honey walked into the kitchen to place the pizza on the counter. Sonny followed her.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you."

"Okay," Sonny took a breath before continuing to speak, "Where is Gia's father?"

Honey was silent, she didn't know how to say it.

"Honey, answer me...because I'm seconds away from freaking out. Where is Gia's father?"

"I'm looking at him," She blurted out.

At that moment, Sonny froze. His heart was beating fast. He's a dad, he has a kid...a daughter. Feeling like he could faint, Sonny sat at the dining table.

"I found out I was pregnant two months after we broke up. I was twelve weeks, meaning that I was carrying her a couple of weeks before we split. I wanted to tell you–"

"Then why didn't you?"

Honey sighed as she leaned against the counter. "Remember when we had that pregnancy scare...a couple of months after we got together. I heard you on the phone with one of your sisters...you said you weren't ready to be a dad, it was a huge commitment."

"That was the beginning of our relationship. You got pregnant towards the end, by that time...I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. But you left! You decided to move on without me! We have a kid...a kid! And I didn't know! How could you exclude me from her, from Gia...for God sakes she looks like me!"

The mother was tired of his yelling so she walked off. Not done with the conversation, he followed her.

"Don't walk away from me! We need to talk."

"You asked a question. I was being honest. I'm not asking you to be father of the year."

"And what if that's something I want? I want to be a part of her life."

Honey shared a look with him, she sat on the couch, her head in her hands. "If that's what you want...we can explain to her that you're her daddy."

"Mommy? Sonny?" Gia called out, standing near the staircase. "Are you guys mad at me?"

Sonny's heart melted. "No, Gia, your mom and I were talking. We're not mad at you. I'm not."

Gia started crying, she ran to Sonny. "I don't want you to leave because you're mad. Don't leave, Sonny." She wrapped her little arms around his waist. He hugged her back, like a missing piece of his heart was filled.

"It's getting late though, get some food then it'll be bedtime." Honey told her daughter. The little girl nodded, making her way to the kitchen.

"Look, I know you're irritated with me–"

"No, I'm not," Carisi turned around to look at her, he walked closer to her, putting her hand in his. "I wish you would have told but all I'm asking for is a chance to be her father."

Honey nodded, "Yeah, okay. I agree. She needs you."

The detective placed his forehead against her's. "Thank you. I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow."

That night, Honey watched Gia sleep. She was relieved that she didn't have to hold this secret in anymore, but she was afraid that maybe one day...Gia would get her heartbroken, and Sonny would be the reason why.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This was of an original chapter. I will be doing more episodes but not all of them.**

 **Leave some feedback, I'd like to know what you think.**


End file.
